


Idle Thoughts

by LetterofOne (OneLetterName)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetterName/pseuds/LetterofOne
Summary: Roxas takes a moment to think about his conflicted feelings of the future atop the clocktower, and a friend who can relate joins him.





	Idle Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how kids who were never allowed to be kids might feel when they're finally safe and free.

_All right. What now?_

That question hung in Roxas’s head days after the final fight. Even now as he sat on the clocktower, the question burned in his mind. Since the first day his life began, he was given a task, told what to do. Now he was free, a sensation so unfamiliar he found himself lost. It wasn’t unlike his days in the organization. He hadn’t known what to do with free time back then either.

Roxas kicked his legs idly, watching them dangle over the edge of the clock tower. This place, Twilight Town, and the sunset always felt right. It was comfortable, a place he could belong. Here, he could think—he could worry without feeling crushed by confusion.

But even now, even with the sunset Roxas still didn’t know what came next. He turned up to watch the sun set lower and lower in the sky, as he’d done hundred of times before. Its rays shimmered in the summer heat of Twilight Town, and Roxas had to shield his eyes from its light.

“Everything seems brighter now, doesn’t it?”

Roxas turned, and greeted his friend with a smile that she returned as she took her place beside him on the ledge. She looked so much freer without the weight of the organization cloaks on their backs. They all did.

“Do you think,” her voice trailed off in a mumble, a sign that she was thinking over her words. She took long enough to continue that Roxas had to bite back a teasing comment. “I spoke with Ienzo in Radiant Garden. He said all of us who were brought back had bright futures. Do you think that’s why everything feels brighter?”

They both fell silent for a moment, and Roxas’s face pulled into a frown. That didn’t sound quite right. If the future was bright, then it was so bright it hurt to see.

“I don’t think that’s it, Xion.” He finally spoke. “I wish Ax-Lea was here. He’d know the answer.”

She nodded, and looked back over at the sky like it would have answers. Lea was visiting Isa, so they were on their own today. No Lea to answer questions for them.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the kind that spoke without their input, broken only when Xion turns to Roxas, a worried expression painted on her face.

“Roxas, is something wrong?”

“No” is his immediate answer, but that wasn’t exactly right. Things weren’t wrong, but they weren’t quite right either. He was happy that things were “over”, but that didn’t change the uncertainty he felt.

“I’ve been thinking about what comes next. What’s going to happen now? The organization is gone and so is Xehanort. There’s always been something, but now there’s nothing,” he muses aloud. “I guess… I’m feeling lost.”

Like a puppet cut from its strings.

Ironic. Right before Roxas left the organization, he wondered if he was a replica like Xion. Now here he was with a replica body.

Xion must have noticed a change in his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. Solidarity. She understood how he felt.

“I feel lost, too. For now, I’m just glad I can be back with you two. Whatever comes next, I feel like I can handle it this time.

“We have to figure out what to do, but I think it can wait… it can wait until all of us are here.”

The rush of a train punctuated the end of her thoughts. Without asking Roxas knew Xion wasn’t just talking about Axel. Saïx, no, Isa would be joining them here too. He made them both uneasy, but Isa was a different person, nothing like who Saix was.

He was a new start, just like them.

“Right. We can figure it out when we’re all here.”

They both turned back to the sky to enjoy the last of the sunset, and this time its light wasn’t quite as blinding.


End file.
